Love at first sight
by Dallamonkey
Summary: Katniss goes to a college, and she meets the boy with the bread. It isn't until he kisses her that she realizes it's him. He loves her, she loves him. What will await them on this crazy college adventure?
1. It's Him

**AN: Sorry if it stinks, really... But ummm, please read! Tell me what you think!**

It was my first day to my new school. College, fun… I'm going for my veterinary degree. I'm with someone by the name of Peeta Mellark. I hope he's an ok person, I mean I hope he won't be a pervert. I told the consulers I didn't mind rooming with a guy, so that's why I'm rooming with him.

I am nervous about meeting him. This is my first time I'm going to talk to a guy since Gale abused me… I hate him, and always will. After a long train ride, I finally get there, and I make it up to my room. I knock on the door, incase Peeta may be changing or something. Someone opens the door, and I introduce myself as Katniss Everdeen. "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Peeta." He says. He asks me what side of the room I want, and I tell him the one closer to the window. He takes my bags, and moves them for me. He's such a gentleman.

"Thanks Peeta, I could've done it myself." I tell him

"Katniss, it's no problem. I brought a better TV from home, and I have a painting board, if you don't mind." He tells me. "It's ok Peeta."

I go and walk over to my bed. I my stomach growls, and I go to get something to eat. Peeta stopped me saying that he had something made. "Thanks Peeta, you're the best! What are you making anyway?"

"It's called chicken cor don blue. Chicken with cheese and ham in it." Peeta answered.

"wow, I'm so happy I'm rooming with you. We barely ate home at 12, we were really poor. We never got luxery like th-" I get stopped with Peeta kissing me. He is warm and gentle. I kiss back, but it lasts only for a second. "Peeta, the boy with the bread, right?" I asked. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but I love you Katniss." He says. "It's ok Peeta, I love you to…" and with that, we kiss once more.

**AN: Please Review, tell me what y'all because i need feedback. Maybe another chapter tomorrow?**


	2. Maybe, just Maybe

I can't keep kissing Peeta, I break the kiss and run over to my bed. I start sobbing, and I hear Peeta coming over, and he sits on my bedside. "Kat, whats wrong?" He's so sincere and calming. "Pe-Peeta, im sorry, but I can't… You are a nice guy and all, but I can't love anyone again. Not after Gale…" I say between sobbing. "What did he do to you?" Peeta asks concerned.

I go on to tell him that when I actually loved Gale, we were very happy. Then he told me that if I ever broke up with him, he would hurt my family, so I couldn't risk it. One night I went over his house, and he took me and strapped me to a chair, and put a piece of cloth in my mouth, and stripped me naked. He took off his pants and underpants and made me suck his dick. I started screaming, and my best friend Clove came over with a knife and threw it at Gales arm, and took me before Gale could put him inside me.

I continued sobbing and Peeta wrapped his arm around me. "So, I'm sorry Peeta, maybe I can love you sometime, but not right now…" He seems to understand, "It's ok, Katniss. It's getting late, so I'm going to go to sleep." I don't want him to go. "Peeta, stay… Maybe I can love you…" A smile creeps up on his face, and he wraps his arms around me, and we fall asleep.

**AN: Sorry about not updating, busy with school, but I will try to update 3 or 4 times a week!**


	3. Oh no you didn't!

**AN: Sorry about short chapter, but please R&R**

**PEETA POV**

I finally got the girl I love to love me. I promised her if I ever get my hands on that Gale guy, well, let's just say it won't be pretty. I've been awake for a while, and Katniss is still sleeping. I've been stroking her hair for a bit, and she finally wakes up. "Good Morning Peeta." She says tiredly. "Morning Beautiful. What would you like for breakfast?" I ask.

"I don't care. I never had breakfast at home. What would you like to make?" She asks.

I suddenly feel extremely bad, someone as pretty as Katniss, nice as Katniss, can't eat what she wants, along with the rest of the poor part of town. "Well, I can make us some of my famous Chocolate Chip pancakes!" She looks so confused.

"First off, what's a chocolate chip, and second, what the heck is a pancake?!" She laughs. My god her laugh is beautiful. "What's that?" She asks. Crap, did I say that out loud?

"Want to help me make them? Grab the flour and the bag of chocolate chips; it says it on the bag. I need to grab the eggs out of the fridge." We go and get what we need. She comes to me and says she has a surprise for me. She put her hand in the bag, and throws a handful of flour at me! "Katniss Everdeen! You'll pay for that!"

It turned out to be a fight with flour. Soon the whole bag is gone.

"Luckily we don't have classes, um, wanna help clean this up?" I ask

"Nope!" She laughs, and throws the bit of flour at me. We never did have breakfast today.

**AN: I will update at least once more today. Please review! It helps me out a bunch!**


End file.
